


2010

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Year's celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2010

"Happy New Year!" Cadman yelled and fired the first fuse, lighting up the sky over the beach. The crowd cheered. John settled back on his elbows to watch.

"Oh, very impressive," Teyla said, and Torren squealed something then went tumbling off on the sand as if he planned to chase the sparks as they fell into the water.

"I've got him," Ronon said, standing up to go follow him.

"Well, this is odd," said Rodney a few minutes later on John's other side, and John looked away from the fireworks long enough to see Rodney's puzzled frown. The way his lips were pouting crookedly made John want to drag him somewhere private and kiss them soft again, but he had to keep an eye on Cadman, since this was her first time as a pyrotechnician and, yeah, John had approved the set-up and the Athosians had been bemused and tolerant about the whole thing, considering it was all about the Lanteans' Earth calendar and not their celebration at all, but still they probably wouldn't take kindly to Cadman setting their entire settlement on fire.

"What's odd?" John asked, watching Cadman cackle with glee as she set off another row, this time what she'd called the "Snowburst." It was pretty, making kind of a willow tree of white fire raining down with soft sprinkles of light.

"I remember reading Clarke's _2010_ and thinking I would never live long enough to see an amazing future like that, and then, of course, we found Atlantis, and then with everything we've been through, and—" Rodney sounded puzzled and a little lost. "Well, you know, with all of it, it just seems so very impossible—us—to be here now—"

The crackles almost drowned out his next words.

"Still _alive_."

"Aw, jeez, McKay." John shifted over a few inches until he could feel Rodney all along his side. He tilted his chin and butted Rodney's shoulder once, quickly, before backing off. "I know it's been a rough road, but—" John's throat dried up.

The flashes of fire lit Rodney's face, reflecting in his eyes, which shone a little too brightly.

John let his hand creep across the blanket until it found Rodney's, and curled his fingers over Rodney's cold ones.

"Still here. Ain't going anywhere," John said, thinking of a time years ago when they'd stood watching the sky light up over the shield. He squeezed Rodney's hand and was rewarded with a faint chuckle.

"You guys'll love this one," Cadman yelled, lighting another fuse, and a few moments later, a red and gold smiley face appeared in the sky.

"Oh, dear God," Rodney said, and John laughed hoarsely.

"I think the universe is trying to tell you something."

"What? That you never should have let that horrible menace of a pyromaniac back into our city?"

"Nah." Another smiley face appeared, followed by a red infinity symbol contained within a green sphere. John grinned. "I think it's saying: have a little faith."

Rodney sniffed. "Maybe."

Ronon flopped down between John and Teyla with Torren, who promptly squirmed free to scramble over to John and settle in his lap.

"Hey, little buddy," John said quietly, and bent quickly to nose the top of Torren's head. He shot a glance over at Rodney to make sure he wasn't looking, but found he was. So, that was a little embarrassing, but it was maybe worth it for the soft expression on Rodney's face—much better than the lost look from before.

There was a flurry of crackles and the sky lit up brightly—the big finish, John figured—and everyone oohed, Torren clapping his little hands and laughing. Ronon reached over and ruffled Torren's hair and then slapped John on the shoulder, and John grinned back at him.

"Happy New Year, everybody," John said when it was over, and heard it echoed by everyone but Rodney, who was quiet next to him. John turned his head and silently raised one eyebrow, waiting.

Rodney gave a little huff, but he was smiling when he said, "Yes, yes. And many happy returns."

John thought he might even believe it.

  


 _End._


End file.
